Running With Wolves: Twilight 25 Round 5
by evieeden
Summary: A series of drabbles set around or involving the Wolfpack. Written as part of round 5 of the Twilight 25 Challenge.
1. Trick of the Eye

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 20 - Vanish  
>Pen Name: evieeden<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Charlie  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

**Trick of the Eye**

**CharliePOV**

It's been a long day and I can't wait to crawl into my bed and crash. It's dark upstairs; Bella's probably already asleep.

As I shut the car door, a growl to my left catches my attention and I spin around only to be faced with the biggest damn wolf I've ever seen backing into the woods behind the house.

I must be tired, hallucinating or something. Wolves do _not_ get that big.

I close my eyes and rub a hand over my face. When I open them again the wolf is gone.

_Go to bed, Charlie. Get some rest._


	2. One Over

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 17 - Lick  
>Pen Name: evieeden<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jacob, Bella, Edward  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

**One Over**

**JakePOV**

She steps towards me.

She has no fear, not like the others do. Bella Swan always was good with 'weird.'

The leech calls her name, tries to pull her back. He thinks I'm a monster, but at least I'm not pretending to be something that I'm not.

She ignores him. She doesn't like being told what to do.

"Jake?"

She reaches out and strokes over my head, scratching behind my ears. It feels awesome.

I lick her cheek and grin as she squeals and bats at me.

"Eww, Jake!"

But she's giggling the whole time. The leech frowns at her.


	3. Prom

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 24  
>Pen Name: evieeden<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Embry, Leah  
>Rating: M<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

**Prom**

**EmbryPOV**

I stagger home in the morning, covered in dirt, my shoes in my hand. My shirt and jacket are lying somewhere back in the forest, shredded to pieces, torn apart by inhuman strength.

My body has also taken a battering and I'm grateful for rapid werewolf healing.

This wasn't how I anticipated my prom night ending.

I left it too late to invite any of the girls from my class so Leah reluctantly agreed to come with me. We danced and we drank.

And afterwards she led me into the woods and stripped me of my clothes and my virginity.


	4. Chasing the Impossible

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 22  
>Pen Name: evieeden<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Leah  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

**Chasing the Impossible**

**LeahPOV**

The butterfly flew inside one hot summer's day. I was entranced as it danced around the room.

It got caught when it tried to leave again though, beating ineffectually against the glass window. It was as if it could taste freedom, but couldn't escape.

I knew the feeling.

I had been so close to getting out of here, to moving on to better things, but now I was stuck.

I couldn't let this poor creature wither away here as well. I cupped around it gently and took it outside before letting it go. It spiralled wondrously before flying away.

Free.


	5. Waking Up

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 4  
>Pen Name: evieeden<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Leah, Bella  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

**Waking Up**

**LeahPOV**

The room was undeniably girly – all white sheets, pale furniture and flowers. It wasn't the type of room I would have ever chosen for myself, but I had to admit, that as I stretched across the bed, sun streaming through the window, I was glad that I was here.

"Morning sleepyhead." Bella rounded the corner, a cup in her hands. "Want some coffee?"

I took the mug out of her hands and placed it on the side next to me. Grabbing her arm, I pulled her towards me, capturing her lips with mine.

"Not as much as I want you."


	6. A Trick of the Mind

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 10 - Insipid  
>Pen Name: evieeden<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Sam, Emily, Leah  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

**A Trick of the Mind**

**SamPOV**

I loved Emily, I really did.

She was sweet, kind and funny. She was everything I could wish for.

Still, every now and then I would look at her and, for a brief second, wish she was more like her cousin.

Leah was passionate and fierce. Sure, she could be quick-tempered and impatient, but I had never known someone so _alive_ before.

The sheer force of her vibrancy made everyone around her pale, and Emily appeared positively dull by comparison. But then the imprint would kick in, and I would forget that I had ever been able to love another.


	7. Pleasant Distractions

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 8 - Daydream  
>Pen Name: evieeden<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jared, Kim, Leah  
>Rating: M<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

**Pleasant Distractions**

**JaredPOV**

Kim tossed her hair as she rode me and giggled at the look on my face as she did. She leaned forward, bracing her hands on my chest as she pushed upwards and then sank back down onto my dick again.

I groaned her name and raised my hands to her full breasts, tweaking her nipples and enjoying her moan of pleasure.

She tightened her inner muscles around my cock and I nearly...

'For fuck's sake, Jared,' Leah snapped inside my head, 'I don't need to see that!'

I rolled my eyes and pushed my thoughts back to our patrol.


	8. Always

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 11  
>Pen Name: evieeden<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jacob  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

**Always**

**JacobPOV**

Before she died, when I was little, my mom used to have a saying:

_Anything you truly want must be worth fighting for._

She used to joke that she'd had to scratch out the eyes of half of the women in La Push in order to get dad to marry her.

It was with that saying in mind that I prepared for our meeting with Bella's leeches tonight. _He_ would be there, holding her back, stopping her from realising that she had choices.

Well she did. And I was there to remind her of that.

She was worth fighting for.


	9. Notifying the Family

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 2  
>Pen Name: evieeden<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Billy, Charlie, Rachel, Rebecca, Jacob  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

**Notifying the Family**

There was a glass of red wine on the kitchen table. Sarah always liked one when she came back from shopping and she had been out looking for the twins' birthday presents that day.

She never got to drink it.

The table ended up smashed against the kitchen wall, plates and glasses shattered into pieces – the results of Billy's grief. The children stood huddled together in a corner, silent tears streaming down Rachel and Rebecca's faces as Jacob's eyes widened in shock and fright.

Their father collapsed, rough sobs being torn from his throat as Charlie tried to comfort him.


	10. Anticipation

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 13  
>Pen Name: evieeden<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Kim, Jared  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

**Anticipation**

**KimPOV**

This year had been the best summer ever.

Jared and I had spent every moment we could together – playing around on the beach, lounging on the hammock on the back porch, making love endlessly...

Yet despite all of that, I couldn't wait for it to be over.

At the end of August I would finally be eighteen, and Jared and I were going to move in together.

No more disapproving gazes from our parents, no more curfews, no more sleeping alone at night, apart from those times when he had to patrol of course.

It was going to be amazing.


	11. Decoration

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 25  
>Pen Name: evieeden<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Quil, Jacob, Embry  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

**Decoration**

**QuilPOV**

It was her wedding, but I didn't know what Emily was thinking. Everything was pink and ribboned.

Embry, Jake and I were stood here, eyeing the wedding cake. Under normal circumstances we would have all been clamouring to have a piece; the smell of fruit underneath the icing was making me feel hungry.

But _this_ cake was different.

"Why is it covered in flowers?" I asked. "It's food. Food should not be covered in flowers."

"I think the flowers are supposed to be decorative," Jake answered.

"Decorative?"

We stared at the cake.

"Must be a girly thing," I finally decided.


	12. A Good Morning

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 18 - Pitch  
>Pen Name: evieeden<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jacob, Bella  
>Rating: M<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

**A Good Morning**

**BPOV**

This was incredibly awkward.

I lay trapped underneath Jacob's heavy arm on my bed. I tried to wriggle away from him, but as soon as I did, I became aware of a certain part of his anatomy pressing against my ass. When I squirmed, Jake just groaned in his sleep and tugged me harder against him.

I froze, unsure of what to do, trying to ignore the flash of heat in my stomach at the feel of him against my butt.

Jake was my best friend. I refused to be turned on by him.

No matter what my body said.


	13. Sneaking InAnd Out

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 7 - Clandestine  
>Pen Name: evieeden<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jared, Kim  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

**Sneaking In...and Out**

**JaredPOV**

The sound of an alarm ringing in the distance woke me, and I glanced around in confusion before I remembered where I was.

Kim lay next to me, her head resting on my shoulder, still asleep. I didn't want to leave her, she looked so peaceful, but if I didn't go now then the chances of me getting caught as I snuck out of her bedroom got higher.

Placing a quick kiss against her plump lips, I slid out from underneath her, pulled my pants on and climbed out the window...

...only to come face to face with her brother.


	14. The Hunt

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 5  
>Pen Name: evieeden<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jacob, Renesmee  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

**The Hunt**

**JacobPOV**

I chased her through the forest.

My paws pounded heavily across the forest as I hunted down my prey.

A flash of auburn curls around the corner let me know that I was gaining on her and I picked up the pace, speeding around the curve in the trail...

...only to be met with nothing.

She was gone, vanished into thin air.

A giggle from above caught my attention and I looked up just as she let go of the snow-covered branch she was holding.

The giggles turned into laughter as I growled and shook the snowflakes from my ears.


	15. Again

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 9 - Friction  
>Pen Name: evieeden<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Seth, Leah, Sam  
>Rating: M<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

**Again**

**SethPOV**

I winced at the argument taking place in front of me.

I loved my sister, but I hated when she got like this.

"Why do I have to?"

She stood in the middle of the kitchen, hands on hips, chin tilted defiantly upwards, as she faced off against Sam.

He sighed exasperatedly, running a hand tiredly over his face.

"We've been over this already, Lee-Lee."

Leah's face crumpled in pain for a second, before she replaced it with a sneer.

"I told you not to fucking call me that!"

She stormed out the house; I winced as the door slammed.


	16. Broken

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 23  
>Pen Name: evieeden<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Rebecca, Solomon  
>Rating: M<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

**Broken**

**RebeccaPOV**

I hid behind a tree, watching as Sol and some blonde girl kissed.

I shouldn't be so surprised, we had been arguing a lot lately, but I never thought it would come to this.

They were laughing now, joking around, playing at spinning around and covering each other's eyes. Stuff we used to do back at the beginning, back when we were in love.

That night, he came home and kissed me like he used to. We made love desperately, fervently, clinging to each other in the dark.

Afterwards, I lay awake, crying quietly as he slept next to me.


	17. That Summer

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 1  
>Pen Name: evieeden<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Sue, Harry  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

**That Summer**

**SuePOV**

I walked along the dusty road, kicking stones as I went. My long hair stuck to the back of my neck and I tugged it away impatiently.

A horn beeped behind me and a blue car, surfboard on top, crested over the cliff, Harry Clearwater behind the wheel.

He waved manically as he drove past and I half-heartedly lifted my hand in response.

When I rounded the next corner, the car was sat idling on the curb, its owner leaning out the window.

"Hey Sue. You want a ride to the beach?"

I smiled and jumped in the passenger seat.


	18. Promises

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 15  
>Pen Name: evieeden<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Embry, Jacob, Bella  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

**Promises**

**EmbryPOV**

Being inside Jacob's head was painful.

Not because of brutal recollections of things that happened in his past like Paul, or endless musings on the joy of regular sex like Jared.

No, Jake's mind was a never-ending melting pot of guilt and self-recrimination at himself for breaking some promise he had made to Bella.

He wasn't allowed to go and see her – Alpha's orders – so instead he had begged me to go and check on her instead, just from a distance.

She looked... defeated. Pale and lifeless.

He cried when I showed him. I avoided phasing with him after that.


	19. First Date

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 19 - Tingle  
>Pen Name: evieeden<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Leah, Sam  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

**First Date**

**LeahPOV**

"I guess this is it for the evening?"

Sam looked like he wanted to say something else, but he stayed silent.

Rolling my eyes, I turned to unlock the door. "Well, night then."

A warm hand grasped my elbow and I was swung around, colliding with Sam's chest.

"What the...?"

His lips stopped me talking and I moaned as his mouth worked against mine. He pulled away slowly, giving me one last soft kiss before we broke apart.

"So, do I merit a second date then?"

I fought a shiver as I backed into the house. "I'll think about it."


	20. Checking Up

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 14  
>Pen Name: evieeden<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

**Checking Up**

**EdwardPOV**

I strolled around the bedroom, examining the photos on the walls. For someone who often relocated, Bella was surprisingly sentimental.

There were no pictures of me, I had taken those when I left, but there were a number of people I didn't recognise. A prick of jealousy stung me as I saw how many men there were, most of them half-naked.

A couple were familiar, Billy Black and his son, but the rest were new to me.

A noise downstairs broke into my musings and I fled out the window. I didn't want to be caught checking up on her.


	21. Phone Number

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 3  
>Pen Name: evieeden<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Rachel  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

**Phone Number**

**RachelPOV**

I met Josh down at the laundry on the corner of the street.

I'd seen him around before, enough to recognise him in passing, but we'd never spoken until that day. He'd forgotten fabric softener, I lent him mine. We'd chatted for the hour it took for the washers to go through the spin cycle.

He'd asked me on a date that evening, but I'd had to decline. I was overdue for visit home and I'd promised my dad that I'd come and visit before I started my new job.

He'd given me his number.

I really thought I'd call.


	22. What To Ask For

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 16 - Lavish  
>Pen Name: evieeden<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Claire, Quil  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

**What To Ask For**

**ClairePOV**

I had everything I could ever wish for, everything I could even think to ask for.

Quil was so devoted, so entranced.

Growing up I had all the best toys and games. I asked for a pony once when I was five and sure enough there he was the next day, foal in hand. My mother had made him take it back though; I had cried for three days.

Now I was older, he gave me perfume and make-up, endless bundles of clothes and jewellery, whatever I wanted...

Except the one thing I wanted the most from him.

A kiss.


	23. Remembering

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 21  
>Pen Name: evieeden<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella, Jacob  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

**Remembering**

**BellaPOV**

I stand on the pier.

The ocean is tossing and turning all around me, the sky dark overhead.

I remember a day similar to this a long while ago. The crash of the waves takes me back to that moment – the wonderful feeling of the air rushing past as I fell and the pain of water crushing my chest, sucking the breath from my body.

A warm arm wraps around my waist and pulls me back from the edge. Quiet murmurs tell me that I never have to remember that despair again.

And I am grateful that I have him.


	24. Watching

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 6 - Ambivalence  
>Pen Name: evieeden<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Billy, Jacob, Bella  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

**Watching**

**BillyPOV**

The way he looks at her sometimes...it reminds me of the way I used to look at Sarah.

I can't decide whether that's a good thing or not.

On the one hand, she makes him happy. I can see in her eyes that she does love him in a fashion and I know that she's a good girl, she's Charlie's daughter after all.

But on the other hand, she also makes him rage like I've never seen before. She'll only ever give him half her heart and that might not be enough for him eventually.

No, I really can't decide.


	25. Falling

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 12  
>Pen Name: evieeden<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Paul, Bella  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

**Falling**

**PaulPOV**

She's sitting up ahead on a low-hanging branch, one leg dangling as she hums an unfamiliar tune.

With her reputation, I have no clue how she got up there, but the devil inside me won't let her sit there in peace for much longer.

"Hey! Leech-lover!"

She jumps and loses her balance, toppling backwards in slow motion, and although I think it would be funny to watch her fall, I rush forward to catch her.

I set her cautiously back on her feet, about to lambast her for her clumsiness when she turns to face me.

And the world stops.


End file.
